


wanton

by wuwu



Series: davekats [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwu/pseuds/wuwu
Summary: He feels like he's onfire.





	wanton

He feels like he's on _fire_. He's shaking, trembling beneath Karkat's grip as he lifts himself up, knees quivering with every rise and fall of his hips, of his chest. His hands are splayed across Karkat's torso, a platinum outline with a candy flush contrasting the deep monochrome of the troll’s freckle littered skin, heavy with a dusting of scarlet. Red irises, dilated to hell and back, stare down at his thighs, wandering over flexing muscles and beads of sweat.

Dave lowers himself with a moan, a sweet sound that drips like honey from bruised lips. He's melodious, singing a ballad of lust and obscenities that spur on the boiling heat within his gut. Karkat meets him halfway, bucking into the human with a ferocity that leaves the blond choking back an encore, hips stuttering from the stimulation.

He's ready to cum, ready to lose himself in the afterglow and ride out his pleasure, but he can't. He can't and it hurts but it hurts so _good_. Dave peers down through lidded eyes, lingering on the gold of the cock ring settled around his length. He's hard, aching with precum that drizzles down and onto his boyfriend below, and he's enamored with the way his cock bounces with every grind onto Karkat's bulge.

Karkat teases him, hands squeezing his hips and toying with his nipples and pulling his hair and _fuck_ Dave wants to pull him close and kiss him hard while he cums, screaming his name, chanting out _Karkat, Karkat, Karkat_ like a lost soul at a confessional. He wants to cry into his neck, lips latched onto his throat, and sob as he reaches his release.

There's a hand on his cock, stroking and squeezing and teasing and Dave wonders if this is what it feels like to be on ecstasy. Tears gather in his eyes, they form thick drops and roll down his cheeks, and Karkat continues to play with him. The troll grins through a labored breath and Dave doesn't think he can take it.

“Please, please, baby,” Dave stutters, words catching on moans. He hiccups after a particularly heavy fall. Karkat brings one of Dave's hands up, kissing his knuckles and groaning at the way the blond shakes beneath his touch. Springs continue to wail. “I've been s- _sooo_ good. I've waited so fucking long f- _uck._ So long just for _you._ ”

There's a coy moment of consideration before Karkat is working the cock ring off, fingers massaging the abused skin of Dave’s cock as his own movements falter.

It doesn't take long for Dave to let out a drawn out moan, fingers moving to wrap around his length and jerk himself off without reserve. He touches himself without shame, skin sliding roughly as his bounces grow more frequent. He's coming undone, breath halting and mind numbing as he finishes himself off on Karkat's bulge, teeth biting back a guttural groan that threatens to escape.

As all things must end, Dave finds himself reaching his climax with a sob. He's so numb, so far away, and he barely registers Karkat holding onto him with a tight grip as the troll continues to fuck him. He grinds up into Dave and it makes the latter see stars. Cum sputters from his cock, dribbling onto Karkat's navel, and Dave thinks that he wouldn't mind being in this haze forever. Though, Karkat is finishing not long after, words warbling as he jerks up into Dave and lets himself go.

Dave can only gasp for a solid breath as Karkat slides out of him and lays him down on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> this was smth small i wrote on my priv and uhhh i figured id publish it lol
> 
> find me on twitter @/karkatcore !


End file.
